Karak Ankor
Karak Ankor is the largest Dwarf Empire, and makes it central homes around the Croatian areas of the World Edge Mountains. Once it was the mightiest Empire in Europe, but it became embroiled in a massive war with its one time allies in the High Elves, and following this before it could rebuild its armies, catastrophic earhquakes opened up their underground Kingdom to the advance of the goblins, and Skaven. Since then Karak Ankor has lost all of its western Holds to independance and many of its other holds to destruction. Karak Ankor is dominated by High Dwarves of whom constitute the vast majority of the population, with the minority population being Chaos Dwarves of whom are still loyal to Karak Ankor despite worshipping different religious icons then the overall Empire. Karak Ankor is ruled by the High King of the Dwarves, who resides and has resided in the capital for its history. The High King of Karak Ankor is a unique position unlike any other KIng in Europe. While the King has complete control over the military direction that Karak Ankor goes, he has basically no control over what the internal Holds to with themselves. These Holds will control little Kingdoms and each of them rules themselves except in the instance where the High King requires them for war. Karak Ankor has two points of divergance where one could point to its creation. The first was during the exodus of the Dwarves from Finland and into the lands of Eastern Europe, while the second is the ancient days of the Eternity Wars where the Dwarves were present and in control of their own land devoid of interferance in Finland. Either way the Dwarven Empire of Karak Ankor is truly ancient and it was this ancient history that eventually would create the truly shocking moment as it begin to fall into disrepair. Karak Ankor would meet its first threat when during the leadup to the First War of Chaos they noticed the changes in the lands of the North and thus relocated much of their race to lands of Eastern Europe of which mainly was the mountain range of the World Edge Mountains. From here they would survive the First War of Chaos and following its conclusion they would become intertwined with the largest surviving good empire in the High Elves of whome would begin colonizing western Europe at the same time the Dwarves grew fabulously rich off the trade that went on between the two and the expansion into western Europe. The Golden Age for both would end during the War of Vengeance that would leave both Empires bloody and unable to react ever again on the scale that they had before this conflict. Following the War of Vengeance a small event occured which would cause the series of events that would eventually lead to the decline and near destruction of Karak Ankor. This event was the fall of Kavzar which heralded the rise of the Skaven. At first the Skaven were of little consequence but they would silently grow massive numbers to the point that they had tunnels running beneath the entire breath of Karak Ankor, and it would be during this time that two monumental events would occur of which both would be started by the Skaven and both would lead to dire consequences for Karak Ankor. First the Skaven nearly destroyed the world when they ignited Warpstone inside Skavenblight and this would lead to fisures erupting in the deep places of the world which destroyed many Holds, tunnels, and mines in Karak Ankor and left the bruised Dwarven Empire pleading for relief that was not coming. With the Dwarves weakened the Skaven would instigate the migration of thousands of Goblins westward and this migration alongside a massive Skaven invasion would leave Karak Ankor on the verge of destruction. Overview T'''he Empire was mostly made of of large mountain fortress/city/mines called Holds. Thousands of Dwarfs populated the ancient halls and built great works. The Dwarfs used their ancient underground network of tunnels - called the Deeproad - throughout the World's Edge Mountains to travel between most of the strongholds. The Empire's Capital is Karak-A-Karak and it's leader the High King. However gradually over time the Empire has begun to crumble, due to the marauding forces of Greenskins, Skaven, War of Vengeance and the coming of Chaos. The Karak Ankor of today is far from the grandeur and majesty of it's ancient past, or possessing the untold riches it once had. History Early History Karak Ankor has two points of divergance where one could point to its creation. The first was during the exodus of the Dwarves from Finland and into the lands of Eastern Europe, while the second is the ancient days of the Eternity Wars where the Dwarves were present and in control of their own land devoid of interferance in Finland. Either way the Dwarven Empire of Karak Ankor is truly ancient and it was this ancient history that eventually would create the truly shocking moment as it begin to fall into disrepair. War with Chaos Main Article : First War with Chaos The forces of Chaos begin overwhelming and corupting many of the early tribes that existed during this period, and in Europe found there only real competetion was the Human Empire of Pruta in England, and The Dwarven Empire of Karak Ankor. The forces of Karak Ankor attempted to arm the human tribes but found that the vast majority of the humans simply hid themselves and took no part in the conflict. As the years dragged on the Dwarven Holds were completely besieged but each time the Demons attempted to break the sieges and actualy capture the Hold they were repulsed with horrible casualties. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance The War of Vengeance was a war fought between the Dwarves of '''Karak Ankor, and the High Elves . The war began when the Dark Elves began instigating a conflict between the two sides. The war would eventually lead to massive battles, and extreme losses on both sides. In the end the Elves were defeated in the final battle of the War, and the crown of the Pheonix King was brought to stay in Karaz-A-Karak where it remains to this day. At the end of the conflict the Dwarves were in nearly sole possetion of Europe and its trading routes which it greatly coveted. This conflict though would silently lead to the exhaustion of the Dwarven armies, who were at a very low level of strength. Splitting of the Empire With the Blade Edge Mountains in Chaos the Holds to the west begin systamatically leaving the Empire of Karak Ankor. It started with the creation of the Sof-Dwarven Council, which was set up as a spot for Dwarves who were too far away from the Underwar to assist but still wished to be a part of Karak Ankor. Decline Geography The main elements of Karak Ankor are located in the depths of the mountains of eastern Croatia . The mountains of this region are especially cold, and due to this the lands outside are not hispitable to farming. Due to this lack of agriculture the Dwarves have been forced to grow food inside the mountains, and this makes for their fungi diet, and strange creatures that the husband. World Edge Mountains Central.png|Central Section of Karak Ankor - Contains the former capital of Karak Eight Peaks, and alongside this the strongest remaining Hold remains Karak Azul.|link=World Edge Mountains World Edge Mountains Central South.png|The South Central Area of Karak Ankor - Contains the Capital of Karak-A-Karak, and alongside this contains the majority of the surviving Dwarven Holds.|link=World Edge Mountains World Edge Mountains North.png|Northern Section of Karak Ankor|link=World Edge Mountains World Edge Mountains Western.png|Western Section of Karak Ankor - Barak-Varr lies as the largest Hold of the area following the destruction of Karak Carus.|link=World Edge Mountains Karak Ankor once spread from the mountains of France in the west to the valley of Mourn in the east, to the deserts of Araby in the south, to the Lands of Chaos in the north. The present day Empire is only a fraction of its former self and its Holds are now only present in the central areas of the World Edge Mountains. Demographics Population Major Holds Amongst the lands of Karak Ankor lie several realms of which are basically little Kingdoms that have sworn their loyalty to the Empire of Karak Ankor. Each of these realms are ruled from the main Hold of the area of which each Hold is immensly important to Karak Ankor as a whole, and could be deemed to be the major cities of the Empire of Karak Ankor. Smaller Holds Goverment High King of Ankor Karak Ankor is ruled by the High King of the Dwarves, who resides and has resided in the capital for its history. The High King of Karak Ankor is a unique position unlike any other KIng in Europe. While the King has complete control over the military direction that Karak Ankor goes, he has basically no control over what the internal Holds to with themselves. These Holds will control little Kingdoms and each of them rules themselves except in the instance where the High King requires them for war. To not respond when the High King calls on you is to commit one of the greatest sins a dward of Karak Ankor can commit. With respect to everything outside of war, the High King sits on a council where he is of equal power to all the other Lords of Karak Ankor. High Kings of Karak Ankor Kings of Karak Ankor The current Kings of Karak Ankor are the group of Dwarves of whom rule over the major realms within the Empire of Karak Ankor. Within the overall atmosphere of Karak Ankor exist a large number of Holds that control realms around them, and although these Holds control themselves they all swear oaths to the High King in Karaz-A-Karak. Ankor Assembly The Ankor Assembly, also known as the Assembly of the Clans, is the central legislative political body of the dwarven Empire of Karak Ankor. In Karaz-A-Karak, it is housed in the Chamber of the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter and is second in influence only to the king or queen of Karaz-A-Karak and capable in many instances of superseding their power. All the members of the Assembly come from the noblest houses of Karaz-A-Karak and no other caste is represented in there. The Assembly as a legislative body sets law and advises the king, and functions to a lesser extent as a judicial system in the case of criminal law. Any deshyr may submit proposals or regulations for debate. The proposed law must be ratified by a majority vote of the Assembly members before the proposal can become law. Debates on such proposals can last years in some cases. The Assembly is also used to decide the fate of those who commit serious crimes, such as kinslaying, and to determine their punishment. It should be noted that in ancient times, the punishment of exile was issued in very rare cases as it was considered to be one of the fiercest. Steward The Steward of the Assembly is one of the most high-ranking positions in Karaz-A-Karak's society. The Steward is a widely accepted and respected lord who oversees the proceedings of the Assembly. Because of their neutral position, they can neither voice opinions nor vote. They also have authority over the city guard, at least during the times when there is no monarch. Deshyr Members of the Assembly are known as "deshyr", which roughly translates to "assembly lord". They are sometimes called, perhaps derisively, "deep lords". The right of a noble house to claim a vote in the Assembly is predicated on that house having a deshyr, general, or Paragon among their Ancestors. Therefore, the number of Assembly members can fluctuate. To become a member there must first be an opening in the tightly closed ranks, and this usually occurs through death or resignation. An acting member then nominates a candidate who must be approved by one-third of the Assembly. Resignation is uncommon as a deshyr holds their position for life, as does the monarch. In order to enter the Assembly it is usually required to spend a lot of money, probably in order to establish political alliances and for bribery. Military Commanders & Heroes The supreme commander of the armed forces is always the king. He is the oldest and most experienced a dwarf fortress. He can maintain his bodyguard, the Hammers are lead into battle. When a warrior in the fight especially excels and demonstrates leadership qualities, then he can become a Thain rise. A Thain , it is also permitted the army standard to lead them into battle. Until a dwarf Runesmith can call, pass centuries of training. Runecarvers know the secrets of the magical runes and can be affixed to equipment. Improved a Runesmith his blacksmithing ever, it is perhaps for many centuries the status Runemasters receive. As Runemasters can the magic Runenamboß lead them into battle, the only way for the active dwarfs winds of magic to influence. Machinists often draw together with or in the war machine into battle to communicate with their experience of the crew to the side. In an army with many war machines also often appear Master machinists are responsible for the oversight. When a Slayer survived long enough and many monster kills, he will in time more and more and more grim. Eventually he becomes a dragon layer. Finds a Slayer even after many years yet the coveted honorable death, and he dares to his quest for it far to the chaos-ravaged north, he may soon gained the status of demons layer and is more powerful and ferocious. One thing is certain a Slayer seeks death in battle, and each seeks the death finds him in the end. Elite units Dwarves are not only known as a tough warrior, but also legendary for their lust for gold. Accordingly, they have to find their valuable ores mine shafts and tunnels driven through all floors. Special Miners units know each other so well in the tunnels that they already have covered many a hostile army in the back. Other dwarves - especially the young and impatient Hazkals - prefer in exchange for gold as mercenaries to fight in foreign armies. To the tunnel of the incident, there are enemies to clean the iron breaker. They are extremely resistant Gromril equipped armor. Shows a warrior in combat bravery, he may be given the honor by the king in his personal bodyguard, the Hammers are to be included. Must be a dwarf but lament a serious personal setback or loss, it shall fix the Slayer Oath from. He then breaks off all links to his clan and moves into the wilderness to an honorable death in battle against a monster to find. The Dwarven blacksmiths from the Guild of Machinists are known for their excellent weapons and war machines. These include on the one hand with other peoples known machines, such as: Core Units Dwarves live in family groups, clans called. When a battle is pending, sends every able-bodied members of his clan going to crush the enemies. This Klankrieger are in favor with axes or hammers equipped. Other dwarves use crossbows to as crossbowmen to thin out the ranks of the enemies at bay. Wealthy clans can even afford their dwarven warriors with Zwergenmusketen equip that are superior to the imperial muskets technically far. Survived a dwarf long enough to let his beard grow to the floor, he will have the honor to the Longbeards to join. They are then already encountered so many dangers that they are hard to get through some of the rest. In order to protect the vast realm of the dwarfs from intruders better, some courageous dwarves have to limit runners joined the patrol on the borders in order to exchange messages between the forts, or even repel invading enemies. Culture Main Article : Dwarves Language Main Article : Khazalid Khazalid is the language of the Dwarfs, or Dawi. The deeply conservative language has not changed noticeably in many thousands of years in either its spoken or written runic form. The Dwarfs are extremely proud of their native tongue, and they rarely speak in the company of other races, almost never teaching it to other creatures. To humans it is known as the ‘secret tongue of the Dwarfs’, sometimes overheard but never understood. The Dwarf language includes very few words of obvious Elven orHuman origin. By contrast there are many loan words from Khazalid in the tongues of Men, which suggests that Dwarfs must have taught some fundamental words to their taller allies. This is most obviously the case of words pertaining to traditional Dwarven craftskills of smithing and masonry, skills which Dwarfs taught Men many centuries ago. Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Dwarves